fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Fling
Evil Fling is the 3rd episode in season 2 of the plum blob. Red Blaze use her brand new stickers and put it on Fling and turn him evil and wreaks havoc in blob town and now its up to Tink to stop him and remove that sticker. The Script (Door Knocks) Red Flames: Hello? Lava Postman: I believe this is for Red Blaze Red Flames: I'll go get her. RED BLAZE The Postman is here. Red Blaze: Coming! (Red Blaze gasped) Red Blaze: The Stickers are here now my wish is about to come True (Door Slams) Red Flames: Why do you need stickers Red Blaze: to take revenge of The Plum Blob. Im going to the make the one with sun glasses evil that can wreak havoc to Planet Blob Red Flames: what about the smart one. Red Blaze: Nah! He thinks that dancer is stupid but think again he is going seen an evil version of the dancer. Red Flames: You gave a sticking on my shirt before you appeared and turn me into a lava is well Red Blaze: Heres your task I want you to sneak into blob town write a message that says heres a sticker which is sign by Spotty OK. Red Flames: OK I will soon turn that dancer into a evil creeper! (Red Flames fake laughs) (Theme song starts) (Theme song finish) (Tink & Fling's Castle) Fling: Hey Tink What are you doing? Tink: Playing Computer Tennis Online Everyone thinks I'm the best playing in the planet Fling: Oh! I'm suck at this every time and hit it always goes out of court (Red Flames sildes the letter and slams the door) Fling: and one thing don't get up early Tink you will fall asleep Tink: Fling I wake up at 8:00 and goes to sleep at 7:00. Fling: whats that. Tink: Were the plum blob we save the planet let them take care of themselves Fling: Whats this?! (Fling picks up the letter) Tink: Its says Fling, I got you sticker put it on your chest love Spotty. It maybe a trick Fling Fling: who cares I'm going to stick on to me anyway (Fling sticks the fire sticker in his chest) Tink: Forget it! Were off the see The Green Blob & The Pink Blob. Get Gobs we need to get ready. (At Red Blaze's Volcano) Red Blaze: Well did he put it on Red Flames: Yes he did. Red Blaze: Great this well never fail. Red Flames: Not Apart from Tink he thinks the stick looks good on him and now there off to see their friend and their girl friend. how much they love and see how they all feels. (At The Pink Blob's house) Dosh: Plum Blob your late! Tink: Good evening to you too Clott: Your here at last! The Pink Blob is waiting for you. Tink: yeah so I did Dosh: but if you screw it again were not friends anymore. Fling: well your green and good to be green is great. Clott: hope theres a bad thing Fling Tink: oh Bunt & Hem! Fling Were here! Bunt: Goodness! Your scare us Fling: were here same as always Hem: Reach Midnight hey Fling: Goody its midnight Bunt: now let me see your smile. (The Pink Blob Gasped) Fling: Whats wrong. Bunt: How long does your sun glasses go. (Fling Gasped) Dosh: Uh-Oh someone needs to ran back! Clott: Tink run back to your castle Tink: OK Clott be right back TBA Category:Episode